


Sidon's Miracle

by TeaWithCara



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, F/M, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWithCara/pseuds/TeaWithCara
Summary: Link appears in the middle of Zora's Domain after a Yiga ambush. He is gravely wounded and his fate unknown.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Beneath the heart of Zora's Domain, an ancient pyramidic shrine hummed and emitted a gentle blue light. Clean water surrounding the structure to create a moat where lotus-fleet flowers bloomed among bowing reeds; being nearly underground, the water was cool and crystal-clear. A constant fresh stream of water trickled down the stairs that led to the shrine—not unlike a spring that issuing forth water. The light reflecting off the water created a dreamy atmosphere. The shrine was just an oddity to the zora people due to how it was the oldest structure in the domain: no one knew exactly its purpose, so it remained unvisited by most.   
One summer afternoon, a small red zora youth sat chin deep in the water. She sat behind the taller portion to hide from the view of anyone who would pass by or enter the shrine area via the stairs. The zoraling's name was Laruta. She was one of the few zoralings in the domain and actually the only female—a fact she did not enjoy. She was often frustrated with the lack of like-minded playmates. The other zoralings her age, who were all male, often teased and played nasty tricks or played too rough. The older zoresses tended to ignore her as they gossiped about various topics, and chiefly of handsome Prince Sidon.   
Prince Sidon: the statuesque and debonair red zora that was popular among the entire race; considered noble, brave and mighty by all. Laruta enjoyed his company and attention, for Sidon didn't see her height and determined her value accordingly. For she was small for her age; something the other boys tease her for. Sidon was often busy on official business about the domain and hadn't the time to give her consideration; however, when he did have the opportunity, they would play with marbles, trade stories, or Laruta would just chat as he listened intently.  
This day Laruta was especially downtrodden and lonely, so she sat in the cool water and hugged her large, stuffed, pink frog doll tightly. The doll was about half her size and had long, gangly legs that often dragged on the ground while transported. Her precious stuffie was always a source of comfort for her, and she guarded the toy fiercely. The boy zoralings were being insufferable again, actually, a bit more than usual: steal-the-stuffie was their favorite games to play at her expense, and they were being especially resilient in their attempts as of late.  
"Meanies," she mumbled to no one in particular. She extended the frog stuffie out to arm's length, examined it, then she murmured: "Why do they have to be so mean?" The aloof stuffie held its customary goofy grin with no intelligible response. "The only boy I like is Prince Sidon—" she said with a fierce, pouty, but determined expression, "—and Linnie." Her mope sweetly reversed to an amiable beam; giggling, she hugged her stuffie with delight.  
Linnie: the pet-name many of the adult zoras gave for Link, the Hylian champion. He disappeared during the war with Calamity Ganon and was presumed among the other perished champions. However, when he reappeared, after a hundred years, there was quite a sensation among the zora; mainly among the ones who knew him when zoralings. While for the older zoras it only brought forth feelings of contempt. However, the sentiment partially vanished after the mechanical divine beast Vah Ruta was released from Ganon's control; the constant rain that troubled Zora's Domain ceased along with Vah Ruta's bad temperament.  
Laruta couldn't comprehend how anyone could not adore Link. Among the gossips it was in consensuses that, when popularity was ranked, Link fell slightly behind Sidon; but such was only due to him being disadvantaged as a hylian. However, even then there was some debate: many considered him quite dashing in his zora armor. But all the idle gossip was ignored by Laruta; to her, both Link and Sidon were very kind—that is all she needed to know.  
Originally Laruta was very shy of the suddenly popular hylian, and ran away when he appeared in the domain. She had spent too much time listening to the grumbling and resentment coming from the elders. So she surmised he was not a very nice person, perhaps even a bad person. But it confused her as to why the stately Sidon was so friendly to him every time he visited the domain. "If Sidon likes him could he then be bad?" she wondered.

One day, not long before the freeing of Vah Ruta, Laruta sat crying behind a crate in one of the covered guard posts, near the southern entrance of the domain. The other zora boys, some minutes before, tried to yank her pink stuffie away. She pleaded for them to stop and leave her alone, but their attempts were only emboldened. She was determined to not seek out Prince Sidon, for they would only torment her afterward for being a crybaby. The end result was a broken stuffie: the head of the stuffie hung precarious from its torso, while the white, fluffy entrails were exposed and leaching out.  
So Laruta cowered behind a large crate, crying, and cradling the broken stuffie in her arms. She sat in the position for some time before a shadow loomed from a corner of the crate: it was Link bending over inspecting her, looking concerned and curious with his dirty blonde hair dripping from the incessant rain.  
Laruta shrank and slid her position to the opposite side of the crate; she hoped the scary man would go away. After setting his weapons on top of the crate, he sat cross-legged beside her—Laruta recoiled further into herself. After a brief moment of inactivity, and the ensuing boredom of staring at a wall, he glanced at her and the broken stuffie; his expression softened with pity and amusement about her simple world.  
Link rummaged in his belt pouch and pulled out a small wax paper bag no bigger than his fist. The crinkling of the paper caught Laruta's attention, but she dared not to turn to look. To her good things existed in wax paper bags of such sound— sugary-sweet things. Her, often insatiable, curiosity burned.  
He produced a tiny candied berry from the bag and proceeded to hum with pleasure as he savored the treat. Laruta, determined not to look, decided to ignore him til he departed disappointed. But Link, being devious, made a show of crinkling the bag while searching for a particular berry despite them all being nearly identical.  
With the second berry ingested, Link glanced over at her and found a wide-eyed, hungry look attempting to burn holes into the bag. Candied fruit was a delicacy due to the production, trade, and expense of crystallized sugarcane. A child of Hyrule would be fortunate to obtain a small handful per year.  
Link proffered the small bag of precious berries to the zoraling; doubting luck, she hesitated. He nodded and, holding the sweet treat closer, encouraged her. A small red hand reached in, selected a berry, and then the fruit quickly vanished. She sighed with delight and snatched up another.  
The small sugar-party just sat there for some time slowly savoring the berries one at a time in the drizzling rain. They took turns selecting berries before eating them. After Laruta's sixth, maybe seventh, berry Link asked about the partially decapitated stuffie. Laruta remembered the stuffie's dire predicament and tears threatened to surface.  
Link consoled her, and she held the tears back. He produced a small needle with some thread. Often on his adventures he would need to repair his clothes, gear, or horse tack; thus he kept a few sizes of needles and thicknesses of thread in a small bundle. He also utilizes it occasionally in the mending of the mortally wounded stuffies he finds in the hyrulian wilds.  
Laruta hesitantly passed the dying, or already deceased, stuffie to Link. She surmised that if he could produce sweet things from his pouch then maybe this was a good thing too. Link set to work, and she watched with earnest as the stuffie's head was reattached to his frog body. The candied berries were forgotten.  
After a brief moment, the stuffie was magically brought back to life and was returned to Laruta. She smiled and hugged the frog tightly; it seemed to cry out in pain as it's head bulged and spine doubled backward—despite always wearing a goofy grin. Link smiled in kind amusement. With Laruta's grief forgotten and replaced with joy, she then thanked Link with a peck on his cheek before climbing into his lap. They finished the remaining candid berries.  
Afterward Link discovered he had unintentionally elected the president of his own fan club: Laruta. Every time, since then, Link returned to Zora's Domain to find a happy and chatty, little red zora. She apparently had a sixth sense for locating him when he arrived; perhaps it was the candid fruit she smelled that he occasionally had on his person. Sidon was immensely amused at this and thought it charming. Often they would both laugh heartily when Laruta would appear out of thin air; she would then proceeded to cling to the hylian champion.  
Link came to adore zoraling, and found her innocence refreshing; especially on the long, dark ventures where everything sought his demise. Returning to the domain to find a happy, little red figure with a pink frog stuffie was a breath of fresh air.


	2. Chapter Two

The late afternoon air brought coolness to the atmosphere around the shrine; it was quite welcome in the summer heat. Laruta amused herself by singing little songs she had learned, or created herself, while splashing around in the moat. Giggling, she dunked the stuffie only to watch it bob back to the surface. Her playing was interrupted, for the blue light of the glowing shrine dimmed. Then a moment later brightened to nearly white only to return to the normal, steady color. This was new to Laruta, she stared at the shrine in anticipation in wait of its recurrence.  
A whooshing-hum vibrated into the air, lingered slightly, and then ceased. Laruta sat there with a wide-eyed, horrific expression: she had never heard anything similar before. The next sound was of a body crumpling to the shrine platform with a grunt. Laruta, almost submerged in the water, panicked. Terrible and scary stories were recalled to mind: beasts and fast mechanical monsters tore through the countryside.  
She waited for a moment to see what would occur, but nothing did. The only difference from before was a harsh breathing that came from the front of the shrine; the mysterious entity remained stationary. Channeling the bravery from Prince Sidon and Link, she slowly inched her way towards the front and around one side of the shrine. Reaching the edge, she peeked around the corner; a recognizable head of dirty blonde came into view. "Linnie!" she exclaimed with delight as she bounded into his view; her delight quickly vanished into shock after taking complete sight of Link.  
Link, dripping wet and wearing a grey Sheikah outfit, was bowed over on his knees and propped up by his right arm; the other arm dangled limply. The familiar sight of shield and bow was absent, but a gerudo scimitar remained sheathed on his back; near the handle jutted two red-fletched arrows from his back in close proximity, followed by one through his thigh. The wounds bled profusely through his grey tunic and, aided by the clothing being soaked with water, was quickly becoming red.  
"Li—Linnie...?" Laruta mumbled pitifully, the shock gave way to rapidly appearing tears. Laruta cautiously approached him. She repeated his name, but he but didn't respond. He spat out the blood in mouth, then coughing, he gasped for air between hisses. Laruta began to panic as she saw his body spasming; she was unsure of what to do. Approaching even nearer to him, she rubbed the back of her hand in a caress on his cheek to gain his attention.  
"Linnie...?" she tenderly called, her eyebrows knitted and full of concern. He slowly glanced in her direction and revealed, through his eyes, exhaustion and defeat; such as Laruta has never seen before. Laruta's young heart was touched with overwhelming compassion; she would do anything to alleviate his distress.  
After a moment, He struggled to weakly say one word between gasps and shudders: "Sidon." Laruta understood, she dropped her stuffie next to Link, and a moment later came running out of the shrine's underground cave. Reaching the open area near Lady Mipha's statue, she frantically spun around screaming for Sidon as her lungs would permit; tears almost blinding her.  
A zora guard nearby was shocked by her urgency; "Miss, he went that way a bit ago," he said with a point of his spear. She quickly ran in the direction indicated. The zora guard, so wont of the peace within the city, thought her overreacting from another childish prank. Laruta's speed was faster than she could maintain, stumbling, she fell; after picking herself back up, she continued to running while calling for the prince.  
Shortly after asking another guard for Sidon's direction, Laruta found him. He was talking with another zora while inspecting several rolls of paper, and being engrossed in the present subject at hand, he did not notice her approach.  
"Prince Sidon!" she hopped from one foot to another in nervous, urgent energy. Sidon ignored her, so she said his name louder but to no avail. She grew desperate and began tugging on his legs, "Prince Sidon!" she wailed.  
"One moment, Ruttie," he absentmindedly murmured, after dropping his large hand on her head. Laruta shook his hand away. He wasn't listening. Becoming utterly irritated, she bolsted her courage and screamed at him.  
"Linnie is hurt!" she screeched louder than she thought possible. This immediately bought both of adult zora's attentions. Sidon just stared at the little red zora in shock.  
"What...?" he asked, unsure of what he heard.   
Stupid adults, she thought, they never listen. "Linnie is really, really hurt!" she cried with new tears appearing. "Li— Linnie, he— someone shot him, he has arrows sticking—."  
"Where is he?!" Sidon said quickly.  
"At the shrine, I was—," she broke off as Sidon turned to the other zora and issued instructions: fetch the healers and meet him at the shrine. Then he urgently dashed away. "Wait for me!" Laruta yelled as she followed with her short legs. Sidon did a sliding stop and returned for her. Laruta bounced in his arms as he ran at an immense speed. Laruta would say that the speed by which she flew through the air was exhilarating, but with regard to the current urgent matter that thrill was lost. With Sidon's long legs they quickly covered the distance to the Shrine.

Sidon was desperately hoping Laruta was lying— although there would be no reason to believe she would. She was an honest zoress; almost too honest at times. When it came to Link, he had no choice but to trust her. Link was the only person who could potentially save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon; losing Link meant losing the entire realm.  
Although Sidon knew Link's importance to Hyrule, he was also of great import to himself: his beloved elder sister, Mipha, chose Link as her betrothed. Although never announced officially before her death, Link seemed to accept the proposal. Fortunately some of his memories of Mipha returned; he blushed fiercely when he accepted Mipha's gift of armor. Since then Sidon has considered him his elder brother and adopted him into the zorian royal family— unofficially of course. Link, apparently, was going to accept Mipha's proposal when she was alive, and only had the opportunity do so after she died; he might as well be Sidon's brother-in-law.  
Sidon was adamant about being a good brother to Link in whatever way possible. More than ever, Link needed connections with people. His family, home, and nearly all of his friends were gone, as with most of his memories. If Link decided to call Zora's Domain home, he would be welcomed. For Sidon it was the logical choice for Link: the ones that were zoralings a hundred years ago became young adults and remember him fondly; they were excited to welcome his return and Sidon, more than most, being one of them.  
Sidon understood that the elders saw him with contempt; it could hinder him from calling the domain his home. Then there are the current events, and what might happen after he succeeded in defeating Ganon. Such results have yet to be finalized, and Sidon would be content if Link was happy. Him dying from anything, besides old age, would not be allowed—not if he could prevent it.

  
Sidon half slid on the wet stairs as he descended, he gripped the wall to keep balance. After Link came into his view, the ground shifted in more ways than one: an icy-cold hand of fear shot through his chest. He slipped and slid down the stairs to the pool below.  
While Laruta was away fetching Sidon, Link had collapsed over his right arm. The offending arrow shafts on his back now stood almost completely vertical. He was losing too much blood—some began pooling underneath him.  
"Link!" Sidon yelled with despair—his eyes wild with fright. When finally close enough to inspect him, he noted that Link's forehead burned hot with sweat; his breathing came in brief wheezes. He was hoping for some reaction when he called out Link's name, but there was little. He slapped his face trying to rouse him, but it was not enough. There was some awareness when he poured some cool water on his head and body in attempt to reduce the heat.  
"Come on— Link!" Sidon said nervously. With Link's head propped up under Sidon's had, and a continuous supply of cool water running over his forehead, Link stirred  
Weakly, Link slurred,"Si...don...."  
"Link! What happened!" Sidon cried in earnest.  
"...Am...bush. Yiga...cl—," a coughing fit overwhelmed him and caused a strain of agony; blood dribbled down his chin. His muscles tensed and his back arched causing him to rotate slightly creating only more pain. Sidon held him inert. He moaned, and his breath hitched unevenly. Sidon waited til Link's body relaxed into a neutral position before releasing his grip. He continued holding Link's head in a more comfortable position and proceeded to continue pouring cool water over his face and body.  
Laruta sat, chin deep, in the shrine's moat holding the pink frog stuffie observing the proceedings from behind Sidon. She felt smaller than usual, a feeling she detested: not being able to help. She hugged her stuffie close and began to murmur a song that Link taught her. Although she was too young to begin an apprenticeship, she wished she was older and had some skill in her quiver to improve in the situation.  
Sidon, for the moment, forgot she was present. His thoughts centered around possible actions: he couldn't move Link while the arrows still in him, it would cause him more agony; additionally, he could he move him in a more comfortable position do to the locations of the arrows. His area of expertise laid in domain administration and battle, not healing. He was in a deadlock of possibilities while he cursed his lack of diverse skills.

  
After a short elapse of time, two other zora arrived descending the slippery stairs. They were surprised just as like Sidon to see Link in such a state. Moreover, they wondered how Link was able to traverse to the center of the domain without anyone seeing him in such condition. But they were not here to contemplate his movements, but to save his life.  
The elder zora, the master healer, quickly rummaged in his case for a small bottle and handed it to Sidon: "Here is a pain relief elixir and a healing elixir. Give him half the bottles now. It will deaden his sense," he said. Sidon obeyed. He coaxed Link to drink the bottle by pouring small quantities in his mouth at a time, allowing for the swallowing reflex to occur. He dared not do to much at one time or to frequently: Link needed air. While he was accomplishing this, the zoran healers set to work.  
First they removed anything that could hinder their administrations: chiefly it was parts of Link's clothing and gear. Then they began preparing bandages and sutures to close the wounds. They waited for the pain elixir to take effect. During that time, the apprentice zora set about feeling Link's bones for breaks, he discovered that his left arm was broken; it was quickly splinted. Sidon switched from watching the doctors to watching Link the entire time with a nervousness  
"Alright—" the master healer said after a set amount of time, "let's begin." But then he hesitated: there was a small zora hiding with a pink stuffie almost entirely submerged in the water. Sidon swiveled to see what the healer was seeing. The time of innocence from suffering is so brief, he thought; he decided she must not remain present to the procedure.  
"Ruttie," Sidon said kindly, the continued with an unsure tone: "will you do me favor?" Laruta nodded meekly, bobbing in the water. "Please, go to the inn and tell them to make up a soft bed for Link in the infirmary, we will be bringing him there soon." He gave thought to his expression and smiled encouragingly to reassure her; despite his inner turmoil of fear. She stared at him blankly for a moment, contemplating—then quickly splashed out of the water, with her stuffie, and scurried up the stairs. Sidon released a constrained breath and sighed in relief. 


	3. Chapter Three

Sidon detested every minute of the healer's treatments, considering the mending seemed to drag on far too long. He cursed a thousand evil, torturous deaths on every member of the Yiga clan. He would gladly play executioner and enact it personally to ensure it was done properly. _What glorious carnage it would be_ — he thought with vengeful delight— _the accursed Yiga clan would never bother anyone again!_ But he partially banished the idea before it consumed him. _Mipha would not be proud of me_ — he abated himself. Additionally, it would not help in the current situation—or save Link; he sighed in defeat.  
Despite Sidon's sense of time dragging, the healers were actually quick and efficient in removing each arrow. Removing the arrows caused Link to shudder and scream despite the pain elixir. Sidon held him still each time, watching every bought of agony coming from his broken body: he would shudder, recoil away, then release the tension with exhaustion.  
With each reduction of an arrow, there was less reaction: his consciousness was drifting in and out of awareness. Sidon grew more anxious as his strength waned into utter exhaustion. Sidon feared he would not survive the extractions.  
Once Link's wounds were sewn together and dressed, the healers gave Sidon permission to carry Link to the infirmary. He carefully lifted, the utterly exhausted, Link into a seated position as the healers wrapped a blanket around him: hiding the many bandages that snaked his torso. Link's feverish head fell to one side, his brows were knitted upward in a sorrowful expression; he was pale. Sidon's eyes welled up with tears. Link was habitually merry when around him, so seeing him presently broke his heart.  
Sidon slowly, while carrying Link's limp body in his large arms. Night had set over the domain, it was something that relieved him: very few Zora would see him carry Link to the infirmary. Reasons to doubt Link's ability to defeat Calamity Ganon was something Sidon wanted to remain hidden. The present situation would certainly give arise to doubt.   
The healers padded close behind Sidon; they carried their and Link's gears. The master healer inspected an arrow with a fierce look of inspection as he walked. There was a smell on the arrow— it was sour, putrid and seemed to contain a residue. He knew that his did not bode well for his patient.

  
The Infirmary was in a secluded area of the domain, away from most of the main corridors. The design was purposefully placed: most of the zora's main living quarters were open-air pavilions with no walls. This would not be conducive for the grievously injured or ill patients that needed atmospheric control to aid in healing.  
When entering the infirmary, there was a short hallway that led to another going perpendicular; three separate, large rooms for the three different races led off from the hallway. There was also a small office and laboratory at either end of the hall. In those three distinct rooms were several different types of resting places: pools of water for the zora, gravel boxes for the goron, and soft feather beds for the hylian and ruto. The largest of the three rooms were for the zoran patients. The infirmary is only occasionally used, and was empty of patients when the small party arrived.  
The infirmary room for the hylians and ruto and three beds and bed stands on the far wall. There were no windows, but in each of the four corners were the dim lighting apparati that were common throughout the domain. On one wall, perpendicular to the door, was a fireplace that could be used for cooking; it was lit and crackling, casting a warm glow.  
Laruta sat on one of the hylian beds with her legs dangling and kicking the air. She held her pink frog stuffie up around her face to silence her nervous humming. She had received permission from her father to stay up late; however, she needed to return to the sleeping pools when she became tired. He also instructed to not bother the people in the infirmary; so, she patiently waited where Sidon mentioned previously.  
When the large door to the room opened, Sidon ducked slightly to enter, his feather brushing the frame. Laruta sat bolt upright as Link was carried over the threshold. She hopped down from the bed and padded over to him.  
"Is Lin—" she asked, but Sidon hushed her. She craned to see Link while on her tiptoes, slightly wobbling back and forth to remain balanced. Sidon smiled weakly at the little red zora as he ventured to one of the hylian beds. There he placed Link gently, and propped his broken arm up on an extra pillow. A thin blanket covered Link to his chin. Laruta hopped onto the foot of the bed and sat there, with stuffie sitting next to her: she was not leaving.  
The two healers walked off to one corner and began to talk in hushed tones while the master healer pointed to one of the arrows. Sidon stood towering over Link, a shadow passing over him. He wished there was something that he could do. His great height and strength were of little use and could not save Link's life; this frustrated him in his anxiety. If only he had inherited the ability like Mipha: all this could be resolved favorably instantly; he missed beloved his sister—now more than ever before.  
"Prince Sidon—," the master said, "—we need to discuss something— with your permission." Sidon nodded and followed him to the far corner. "We have reason to believe that the arrows were dipped in poison," the master bluntly explained. Horror filled Sidon, he glanced over to the prostate figure on the bed.  
"What can be done, master?" Sidon tried to sound composed.  
"There is a possibility of an antidote, but—" he hesitate, "—There is likelihood that the poison is made from a source that I am not familiar with: due to the way it smelled." The master's expression was flat, something he has practiced over the years. Giving an expression that could be interpreted positively, or negatively, could have have disastrous results for undue hope, or sorrow. Sidon did not react either way, it impressed the master healer, but inside he was crumbling.  
"I will inspect the poison immediately, and if I cannot make an antidote—" he broke off, "—the worst could result." Sidon's shoulders slumped, he nodded. "However—there is a possibility that the poison might be expelled by the hylian's own system. The poison may only be a temporary debilitating substance." Giving the worst case scenario to someone was always something he dreaded; although, he knew the hope in this situation was real, however minute.  
"How will we know?" Sidon stuttered.  
"If he survives the night, we will know. But, I will still try to make an antidote." Before he departed for his laboratory, he gave instructions to his apprentice, and to Sidon, on what elixirs to give the patient, and when. He was obliged to repeat the instructions for Sidon, who was very distracted.

To Sidon, Link was strong and impervious to wounds; nevertheless, he knew that was not the case. He clung to the regard he held for Link as a zoraling— before the calamity; however, now he was an adult who knew the rules of reality. Link was a figure of flesh and bone, a fragile construction; he was vulnerable to exhaustion, wounds, burns, and illness— yet, the fate of hyrule laid on his shoulders. Sidon's shoulders were much larger than his, but could not hold the weight.  
Sidon marveled on Link's accomplishments since he awakened after a hundred years. He was able to find his way to Kakariko, then to Zora's Domain, with very few memories. Along with being able to survive, and thrive, in the wild where all kinds of dangers dwelled. Then Vah Ruta was released from Ganon's control, and his sister avenged. And was on his way to free another champion and divine beast.  
Sidon sat on a bed parallel to Link with an exhausted slump. Link was the bravest person he knew: the hylian faced the odds that were continuously measured against him—and was victorious; but at what cost? Now he was beaten; he was on the verge of death. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched the weak form of his hero— who teetered on the edge of death. _Sister,_ — he cried in his heart— _if only you were here; you could have saved him.  
_"Prince Sidon—?" came a small faint voice. Sidon considered her, and thought her very brave as well. He contemplated on how it was even possible that mountains of courage could dwell in such small beings, compared to himself: Mipha, Link, and now Laruta— all valiant and courageous beings he was blessed to know. Courage, he decided, is something that is inherited or is something that is found as a part of one's soul, inseparable and unforgettable.  
"—Is Linnie going to be okay?" she innocently asked. He didn't know how to answer her, saying yes would squander her hopes, saying no would hinder her confidence in other such situations, and in Link.  
"He... he is very ill," he stated truthfully. He could not lie to her, and her innocence. Laruta has seen her mother, and other zora, die of illness, so she understood.

After a time, Laruta grew sleepy and, yawning every few minutes, rubbed her eyes. Sidon was kept busy by administering cold cloths to Link's forehead and arm. He created the ice from an ice-arrow he plunged in a bucket of water. The entire contents of a bucket turned solid, so he smashed the ice with his fist to break it into chunks; however, he did break a couple of the buckets. The large cracking sound of breaking wood made Laruta jump to wakefulness, but it did not bother Link. He did confess to himself that the first one was only half done unintentionally, it released pent up frustration and anger.  
Every hour, as the healer prescribed, he gave Link a bottle of red potion. This certainly helped immediately, his color returned and the fever reduced; unfortunately, the improvement was only a respite. The master healer returned a few times to inspect his wounds and freshen the bandages. Sidon gently rotated Link to his right side to allow for examination. He also tried to block Laruta's view with his arm. The healer did not look hopeful when he departed.  
Laruta continued to nod-off at the foot of the bed. At first, Sidon thought it was adorable, but then grew to see the impracticality. He gently called her name and shook her shoulder. It was time for her to venture to the sleeping pools. She did not protest, and hopped down from the bed.  
"Prince Sidon—" she asked dowsily, "—can I leave my stuffie with Linnie tonight?" Sidon's heart melted.  
"It always helps me feel better... maybe it will help Linnie," she genuinely remarked. Sidon smiled, and nodded. Laruta rounded the bed and placed the stuffie on Link's right shoulder. Gave him a pecking kiss on his cheek, and headed to the door. They exchanged their good-nights. Sidon ever afterwards had a new regard for Laruta. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sidon was alone in the infirmary, the only apparent sound was Link’s raspy breathing and occasional moan. The pain relief elixir was no long in effect. Bits of dirty blonde hair stuck to his wan forehead and the rest went in every other possible direction. Sidon wrapped another chunk of ice in cloth and moved it around Link’s forehead.   
“Oh Link—,” He said mournfully. “What trouble we always seem to find ourselves in.” He began to reminisce with a smile on his face.   
Trouble, it seemed, was always near when Sidon and Link were in close proximity. Not that they essentially enjoyed causing trouble, they were just a rambunctious duo that seemed to find themselves in trouble. Mipha, when Sidon was young, often took on the duty of scolding the troublesome pair when their mischievousness was rampant.  
Sidon, it seemed, was the source of the mischievousness and Link was the one to harness and focus that energy. When Link would visit the domain, often with his father who was a messenger and sometimes an ambassador for the Hyrulian King, he would play with the zoralings—including Sidon. He would orchestrate complex games of chase to exhaust the zoralings, or marshal them to attention and teach them how to use slingshots, “to protect the princess” as he would say. Although he was not clear on which princess. Such is how he was endeared to a generation of zorans and earning the pet name of “Linnie.”   
When Link came, with or without his father, there was downtime. So Link would spend a large amount of time with Mipha, for they were very close. In doing so, he would also contend with the third wheel: Sidon. Sidon was often jealous of him for hoarding Mipha's attention, so he would randomly tackle Link; who, in turn, made a game of sneak-attack out of the situation. They were rough together and wrestled on the ground. Link enjoyed the past-time, and merrily laughed as Sidon would try to overcome him with fierce determination. Link would let Sidon win most of the time: his tenacity would not allow otherwise. Mipha thought they were adorable together but she would often scold Sidon for being too rough.  
Although it disgusted Sidon, Link and Mipha were somewhat romantically involved: they would sit on balconies together and quietly watch the horizon for hours, often shoulder to shoulder. On occasions they would walk around the domain, sometimes holding hands, with Link blushing fiercely. Sidon would hide in wait for striking opportunity, but with frustration mounting, he would grow bored.  
One time, Link was walking to the throne room with his father. He was wearing his official guard uniform and reading a scroll with a serious face: It must have been very important, because his father, dressed in ambassador garb, appeared stern and exhausted, more than usual. He had dirty blonde hair as well, though much already grey. Link's father had a quite, taciturn dignity: every expression and gesture was meaningful. So he was often considered very wise. Link seemed to have inherited this trait, and his mother's eyes.  
Link turned to speak to his father when he walked into striking distance of Sidon, who did a jumping lung out from behind a banister and smashed head-long into Link. He fell sideways past his father, who stepped backwards, and cracked his head on a guardrail before falling to the ground with a sickening thud.  
"Ha ha!" Sidon pronounced in victory of this instance of sneak-attack. However, when he righted himself, his sense of success vanished: Link was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular and head was bleeding from a gash near his hairline.  
"Prince Sidon— what was that for!" Link's father yelled with ire.  
"I'm— I— I didn't—, " he stammered "—I'm sorry!" Link's father inspected his son's head. Link groaned and shifted.  
"Link, son, are you alright?" Link's father asked while propping him up to a seated position against the guardrail wall. Link swayed in circles and held his head; Sidon held his arm steady.  
"...I'm... alright...," Link said groggily while turning slightly green.  
"Ambassador!" a guard called as he approached in a trot. "How can I assist?" Any ambassador from the hylian King commanded respect, although Link's father also held some regard from his own accomplishments as a hylian knight; of which, Link aspired to be.  
"Please relay to the King that we are delayed," Link's father said while standing up. Duty came before family according to Link's father, but in this case a delay was allowed.  
"No...go— on... ahead...," Link objected, his speech slurred. Link's father just looked at his son and sighed in regret; he scowled at the young prince.  
"Sir, shall I fetch Princess Mipha?" the guard asked. Link's father contemplated his next plan of action.  
"There is no need," a soft, gentle voice chimed: Mipha approached. "I shall mend the situation. Ambassador, please continue onward, I shall tend to your son." She sat on her knees and began to inspect the bleeding head, prying Link's hand away, and gently tilting it for better light. Link smiled in the situation to reassure the fretting people; he also seemed to enjoy Mipha's fierce inspections when injured. Secretly, he was amused of the situation.  
"Ma'am!" the guard saluted. "Right this way, sir" he beckoned. Link's father, satisfied with the solution, departed to do his duty. Sidon received a very angry scowl from Mipha as she set to work healing Link's head. Sidon shrank away sheepishly and felt extremely remorseful— not unlike a naughty puppy who knew he was in trouble.  
With everything righted, a tipsy Link was escorted to his sleeping quarters. Sidon trailed a few meters behind the duo. Fortunately, Link was in a good humor and just shrugged it all off to him not paying attention. But Sidon knew he would still be punished. With Link snoring on his bed, Mipha left his room and closed the door. She sighed and turned to look at her guilty brother who was fiddling with the tip of his tail. He dared not look up. A moment passed, but no scolding was issued. Mipha relaxed her stance and approached.  
"Sweet Sidon... please be merciful to Link," Mipha said in her, innate, gentle way. "There is little joy in his life and he enjoys being here. I would like to think— maybe... one day... he would be happy to call this place...his home..." She never explained why she hoped so; Sidon found out years later that she intended to marry him, but only when Mipha's handmade zoran knight tunic was found; the one intended for Link. This made him very regretful of his treatment of the hylian champion, and in the passing years—he missed him.  
In recompense for his stunt, Sidon was confined to his quarters for a week. He was also mandated to write an apology: Sidon stated that, in the future, he would state when a game of sneak-attack would be initiated. This would give Link a chance to be aware that there was someone hunting him. Sidon was also told to never bother Link when he wore the hylian official guard uniform. Such parameters worked for Sidon, he abided by them.

Sidon smiled ruefully at the memory. The gash on Link's forehead was healed, but a small white mark still existed on his forehead. So every time Sidon stood, towering over him, he saw the scar. Although Sidon was not sure if Link remembered the occasion or even much of his time in the domain. He earnestly wished he did, and treated him accordingly. In fact, it was the little scar that helped Sidon recognize him when he appeared after a hundred years. Sidon chuckled and broke off another chunk of ice for Link's arm.  
"We are such trouble makers," he quietly sing-songed, "Mipha was right— as always." The memory warmed him as he continued to administer elixirs and ice.

It was just past midnight when the master healer returned; he inspected his patients wounds and found that there was little, if no, improvement. Sidon watch expectantly. He contemplated for a moment to gather his thoughts.  
"Prince Sidon," he said resolutely " I am afraid that that an antidote was not found." He carefully watched Sidon, the color seemed to drain a bit from his face. "I am sorry, highness—there is nothing else I can do."  
Sidon's burrowing eyes broke from the healer's gaze— clearly downcast. Which is to be expected, the healer thought. What he failed to inform Sidon about was that Link's wounds were not healing, and his fever was not improving. The master healer contemplated how long the hylian had left, but he couldn't say. He was strong, despite being very lean. There is a possibility that he might survive— it was a very small chance.  
"Thank-you, master... for all your hard work," Sidon said, in the same manner he would when running the business of his nation.  
"My apprentice shall stay in the adjoining room, wake him when you desire rest, or if anything changes." It was a rehearsed phrase the doctor had used more times than he could count.  
When the master healer departed, Sidon crumbled. Tears welled up and dribbled down his cheeks. He knew the master doctor was being neutral, not positive or negative. Link, he was going to die.  
"Please, Link," he begged the unresponsive hylian, "...you must get well." Wishing somehow that he could hear his command and would be able to follow it.  
An hour passed, but nothing improved for Link. His breathing was no longer even and gentle, but harsh and irregular. Sidon administered the elixirs in even intervals, but they did not help anymore: the poison was harming him faster than any elixir could aid him. Desperate, Sidon began to pray to the three goddesses, and to Hylia.  
Sidon laid his the point of his head on the edge of the bed in a pious position and began praying repetitively. The incantation was an ancient one; each time he repeated it, he felt calmer and more self-assured that a miracle would occur. He was exhausted from adrenaline and anxiety.  
A short time after he changed his incantation to a new one, he felt a small caress, a light touch, on the his head. His head snapped up. Link was awake with half lidded, red-rimmed, and exhausted eyes. He had moved his left hand, that was propped up with his broken arm, slightly to reach Sidon's head. Sidon smiled through the tears that appeared, and a hope was restored. He lifted Link's hand and slid his head out from underneath.  
"Hey there, buddy," he said with tenderness as he gently tussled Link's sweat-soaked hair. Link was dazed and utterly spent, his eyes did not seem to focus; his eyelids drooped twice, then closed.  
Sidon smiled from Link's action. When he was young, Link would greet him by rubbing his head. This brought back dozens of memories for Sidon, happy ones—when the days were simple. He sat there with a goofy grin on his face for a time. Until he realized something was horribly amiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sidon remained perfectly still for a moment, listening; there was nothing, no sound. There laid the problem: Link wasn't breathing. Sidon hovered his hand over Link's mouth—hoping. The pallor drained from Link's skin to a sickly blue color, while Sidon's color did so to pink. Nothing, there was nothing— he was gone.  
"Li—" he stumbled over choking sobs as eyes welled with tears "—Link!" Great streams fell down his face.  
"Link, no, please—" racking sobs shook his body as he scooped up Link's body, his head danged heavily backwards. He held Link in his arms, tightly to his chest like a frightened child. Link's head was held on his shoulder with his large hand, and Sidon's torso bent over Link's. He saw where blood seeped through the bandages, staining the sheets. He let out a wail of utter sorrowful anguish, such that would make a dragon cry.  
"—Li—Link," he hiccuped between sobs. His head spun and his body trembled. All princely dignity, that he tried so hard to maintain, was stripped away; his emotions, raw and unfettered, overcame him beyond consoling.  
Sidon's world was ending, he lost a precious sibling—again. What was worse is how he observed Link waning away before his eyes. He couldn't help him— just as he couldn't for Mipha. Sidon was devastated after the great calamity, he had lost his sister, who was a mother-figure to him. Now he had lost his courageous hero, best friend, and unofficial brother-in-law. Why _,_ he wondered, could his family not save each other? Link failed to save Mipha, and now Sidon failed to save Link. His family, it seemed, was destined for brief, bright lives that shook Hyrule's foundations only to leave all the others behind in grief. It was not their selfishness, but their courage and duty that unintentionally cause the sorrow. Perhaps also a dark curse, some evil curse that was devised long before any of their births. An accursed cycle that could not be ceased. Who would he personally leave behind as the died, he wondered.  
"Link—I'm so sorry—," Sidon held Link tighter "—I'm so sorry, I—I couldn't save you—." He cried there in silence, in the enclosing darkness of despair. He did not see or hear the world around him, nor did he care; had he paid attention, he would have seen the beginning of his miracle.  
"Oh dear, Sidon—" a soft, kind voice said. Sidon's eye flashed open, not sure of what he heard, his sobbing ceased. "You were always so rough with him," the voice sounded again. One so familiar, so beautiful, so desired—he knew who it was. His head shot up and with eyes wide, open, and hungry; he beheld Mipha floating before him— his beloved sister. She was ethereal with blue balls of flame raising around her. Her arms were extended and hands glowing with her ability: healing.  
"Mi—" Sidon's eyes could not believe it "—Mipha!" Shock set in, and she just smiled motherly at him.  
"Sidon, he can't breath," she said casually. It took a moment to understand, then realized he was squishing Link. Sidon released his embrace and held him gingerly extended like a baby. He gasped and his breathing was strong and sturdy; his color had returned; his exhausted eyes were open.  
"...Mi...pha...," he slowly said, while staring at her. Mipha was moving her hands from wound to wound, healing them all with ease.  
"Hello, you have been reckless again, I see," she said with humor. Link smiled weakly. While Sidon just gaped at both of them, reeling from shock and savoring the precious encounter.  
"...Thank...you..." Link said softly with eased exhaustion.  
"It is my pleasure," she said with delight and overflowing with love. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Mipha caressed his face until Link's eyes slid close and was instantly deep asleep, all trace of illness and pain gone.  
Sidon saw no reason to doubt the miracle that occurred before him; however, he wanted to truly know if Link was healed. He unbandaged all of Link's, now healed, wounds, including the splint on his arm. There was no trace of a wound there: no redness, swelling, weal, or scar. It was true— Mipha had brought Link back to life. Great waves of relief washed over him and his eyes desired to cry, but none came— the time for morning was over.  
"Sidon..." Mipha said instructingly, smiling at him. He gently laid Link back down on the bed and covered him with the blanket.  
"Mipha, I—" Sidon said quickly as if to explain the situation,  
"—You've grown up," she said with pride as he just stared blankly. Mipha tittered and floated up to kiss him on the forehead.  
"Take good care of Link," she said sweetly, while placing her hand on his cheek, just as she did when he was young. He was in a euphoric state and thought that maybe he was dead.  
"Mipha, I will— I will make you proud!" Mipha began to disappear into the air. Mipha grinned widely with delight. Her form vanished in a poof of light and shrank into a glowing orb.  
"Sweet Sidon, I am always proud of you..." her quiet voice faded away, the orb slowly disappeared into Link's chest. There was fresh, new life swirling in the room like the forests after a thunderstorm; all the trace of death was gone.  
Sidon was besotted with hope and laughed in between dry sobs of joy. He stayed that way for some time until exhaustion crept in. Link was alive, somewhere Mipha was proud of him; all was right with the world. Maybe his family was not cursed, maybe Link could succeed in defeating Calamity Ganon. She was by Link's side, watching over him— there is nothing he couldn't survive now. The exhilarating feeling was too wonderful to imagine.  
Sidon decided to get some sleep on the bed parallel to Link, where had been sitting all night. But as he was about to move, he noticed Link's left side spasm. Suddenly he recalled something very important: a pink stuffie. Sidon rose and discovered it was laying on the floor in a painful position, despite the toy goofily grinning. He replaced it back on the bed on Link's side, near his legs. He thought about what Laruta's reaction might be in the morning.  
Contented and exhausted he returned to the other bed. It was far too short for him, and only long enough for his torso. He splayed his legs over the side and propped his pointy head with an arm. There was a large sleeping pool, in a nearby room, meant for zoras to occupy; however, he wanted to be near his, unofficial, brother-in-law. He stared at the stone ceiling, yawning and exposing his point teeth, while his eyes drooped. He slept, in an utterly blissful state, dreaming of his sister. 


	6. Chapter Six

The zoran master healer did return to the hylian infirmary room after both its occupants were asleep. He partially expected, not without dread, to find a dead hylian; although he was relieved to find that the hylian was alive and completely healed. The healer, with aid from his apprentice, inspected the hylian to discover nothing of note that needed attention.  
To gain clarity of thought, the master healer sent his apprentice for a fresh pair of hylian clothes. The apprentice was flabbergasted and made gaping, questioning faces at the turn of events.  
The healer contemplated a moment, scratched his chin, then harrumphed satisfactorily: he recognized the healing handiwork of Mipha--which she has finally mastered. The master healer had been Mipha's teacher and instructor in the harnessing her special ability; she was also the only one who could of done such a feat. Despite his questioning as to how she was able to perform her ability from the dead, he did not rule to the possibility to fantasy. One explanation was the bond she held with the hylian. The idea, as ludicrous as it sounded, was not out of the question; something he would ask the sleepers in the morning. He was chuckling to himself quietly when the apprentice returned with the garments. They dressed the hylian in a loose robe that tied on one side, tended the fire, and then quietly left the room.  
The little red zora, Laruta, fitfully slept the night in intervals; in the morning was groggy and frazzled. Just before noon, Laruta was finally able to sneak to the infirmary; morning chores and lessons delayed her. She slid inside carrying a picture book. The hylian infirmary room's light was dim, and the small hearth crackled in a bad temperament. She quietly peered into the room and slid through a narrow opening.  
Sidon, still sleeping on one of they hylian beds, was occupying as much space as he could with limbs splayed in cardinal directions; his tail traveled up the bed backboard and climbed the wall a bit before bending over at a weird angle. He was also snoring thunderously. Laruta would have thought his position rather funny if not for the sound of a dying hinox hiding in the room.  
Link, compared to Sidon, was sleeping peacefully and curled up on his side, despite the din on the bed next to him; though he did have a finger jammed in his ear canal to block the sound.  
Laruta tip-toed near to examine her favorite hylian. She was delighted to see her pink stuffie was still sleeping next to Link. Perhaps the magic of fluff and fabric had worked, she thought; a magic that was tried and true to always work wonders, even if it only worked for her.  
"Good work, faithful foggy." She patted the pink stuffie on its head; the unresponsive, and perhaps sleeping, stuffie grinned goofily in return.  
She stood before Link's face for a moment, rocking forward and back on her feet while observing: he was not snoring like Sidon. She became amused with Link's tangled blonde hair: it stuck up and out in all directions. If there was one physical aspects about Link, it was his hair she found most charming. She had seen other hylians, but none had his color.  
Cocking her head sideways to change her vantage, she resisted the temptation to run her little fingers through the bedhead. Tempting as it was, the hairs needed straightening; she failed her restraint while tittered with delight.  
The stroking gently eased Link out of the realm of sleep. Laruta saw him stirring and crouched so her face was close to his. She wore a large grin as Link's eyes languidly blinked open. A moment passed before he comprehend what he was seeing; however, when he did, a soft and warm smirk shown on his face. She giggled and yanked his his nose playfully.  
"Are you feeling better, Linnie?" she asked kindly.  
"Yes..., " he whispered sluggishly, "... thanks to you." Laruta proceeded to yank his nose again. Link, a bit annoyed, waved her hand away; she was incorrigible, Link thought, but also very sweet.

  
Sidon woke himself with a startled snore. A moment passed before he jolted into a sitting position, suddenly aware of his location. He discovered that Link was still sleeping. He was on his back and partially propped up on a couple pillows; on his right side Laruta laid snuggling on her side with her head on his chest, and a blanket in between them. Link's arm was behind her, and his hand on her arm; his head leaned against hers. Sidon grinned from the tender scene, and with relief: all was well.   
Sidon drifted back to sleep and woke again late afternoon; to some mouth-filled chatting. Link had woken up previously and was propped up in the bed with Laruta sitting nearby, on the bed, cross-legged. They were feasting on a mound of brown-speckled bananas.  
Sidon just stared at him blankly, partially not comprehending the sight. Link, mouth full of fruit, waved a greeting. Laruta was attempting to open a banana but was only able to turn it to mush. There was a squishing sound followed by annoyed moan: "aww...Linnie, I can't open this one either." Link opened it while she studied his method, afterward she licked the mushed remains.  
"Where did all the bananas come from?" he asked, for there was a large amount within reach.  
"Linnie stole it from some bad guys!" Laruta exclaimed victoriously through a full mouth. Not understanding her comments he searched Link for the answer: "it is sort of true," he implied with his head bobbing from side to side. His mouth was filled with fruit and his hands opening another banana.  
Sidon did not want to contemplate why Link had partially stolen the fruit, and from whom, nor even why someone would hoard the strange yellow fruit; however, he thought it was just like Link— sneaky rascal. He concluded that the tale of the banana thievery would be told on Link's initiative. Sidon knew very well of Link's taciturn wont of living, a gift from his father; additionally knew that if there was something important, it would be spoken. Sidon just chuckled and refrained from selecting a banana; he personally found the fruit repulsive.  
Sidon left after most of the bananas were eaten and both eaters were quite full. He was needing his own sustenance, and to report to his father, Sidon left the duo; he promised to return later.  
Laruta entertained Link with stories and read from her book. Link also shared stories, the more tame variety, and descriptions of his travels: strange things, various plants, interesting peoples, and of the intriguing traveling merchant named Beedle. When evening approached, the banana-eaters grew sleepy, and both were yawning wildly. Laruta bid Link a goodnight and slipped from the room holding her stuffie, the book, and some bananas for later; however, not before tucking him in and giving a peck on the cheek.

That evening, after Link was asleep, the zoran master healer waited outside the hylian room for Sidon to visit; he was reading a book to pass the time. Sidon, with his large frame and wide stride, could not sneak up on the master healer.  
"Good-evening, highness," he said without glancing from his book. Being a frank zora, he continued without allowing the prince to return his greeting: "I would like an answer from you—," he sounded as if the prince was in trouble "—was Lady Mipha here last night?"  
Sidon was expecting his bluntness, being his nature, but not necessarily to be struck with such a question—at least right away. There was nothing else that could be explained: "yes," he said confidently.  
"I thought as much—," the doctor continued, snapping his book shut and raising to his feet. "—The lady seems to have cheated death somehow—in some portion— and has allowed the hylian to cheat death as well." Sidon, a bit tongue-tied, moved to talk in explanation but was interrupted: "do you not think that I would recognize my own, royal, apprentice's handiwork? Nevermind, at least she has seemed to have _finally_ mastered the skill," an air of annoyed pride was in his words. "Oh well, there are other pressing matters, good-evening, highness;" The healer walked down the hall and disappeared into his office.

Link, although completely healed, stayed in the domain for a week to renew his strength. Red heart elixirs would have restored him to his previous strength almost immediately; however, he chose to restore his strength naturally. The poison seemed to slow the progress of strength returning, so he chose to gradually test his vigor. Nevertheless, It had been some weeks since a respite from his travels were made in a civil area, so he welcomed the change of pace.  
The brief vacation was delightful for Link, every evening he spent time with the zoras who knew him before the calamity. There were various fireside activities that occupied them: telling stories, trading odd bits, card games, and once even initiated a game of chase.  
Also during that time Link traded and bartered with various shopkeepers and sold herbs to the master healer. His gear also needed inspection, mending, and resupplying. Lartua was his companion while he did such activities in preparation to venture into the wild. Link gave her various tasks to employ her energy.  
Sidon knew that his task still laid unfinished and dreaded him traveling again; nevertheless, he aided in Link's preparation: He ordered Link's weapons sharpened and purchased him the entire stock of arrows from the _Coral Reef,_ the zoran shop. Although grateful, Link insisted on compensating him for the arrows.  
When the day came to depart the weather was bright and clear. Link gathered his gear together and stowed it strategically away in his pouches; Laruta watched him and marveled at the quantity of items that could be stored. When ready, he headed towards the southern entrance of the domain. He wore a non-flashy hylian travel tunic and breeches along with a cowled cape; his back carried a broadsword, reinforced lizal shield, and a red-tassel duplex bow.  
Sidon followed, walking next to him, in silence; he was at a loss for words; Laruta was skipping and dancing around them. Sidon did not want his, unofficial, brother grievously hurt again— or die. Though he was immensely proud of Link and his continued accomplishments, he would have preferred if Link settled down and lived a normal life, especially in the domain; however, knowing Link, such an option would not exist until his task was complete. Link, being the loyal knight he was, would continue until he succeeded— or died; however, Mipha was with him— he would succeed!  
"Link..." he hesitated, breaking the silence, "please, be careful out there..." Link looked up at him. "I know Mipha will take care of you—and you can always come back here to rest," he continued resolutely.  
"—And I can always help!" Laruta exclaimed mid-jump.  
"That's right," Link said, beaming at Laruta. "It's time to go now." Laruta whined, despite knowing the fact ahead of time. He grinned and gave her a large hug followed by a rub on the head. She tittered as she waved and then ran back to the main part of the domain.  
Sidon took a knee to be on eye-level with Link. "I would send a zora guard or two as a companion for you—or come myself. But that would only slow you down—wouldn't it." Link reluctantly nodded in agreement.  
"But, if you ever would like a companion to extract a little revenge on the Yiga clan—I'm your zora!" he said with a sharp-toothy grin and an enthusiastic flex of his arm in front of his chest; it was his signature pose that sent zoressess in adoring, screaming frenzies. Link just laughed heartily and thanked him.  
After a brief moment of awkward silence, Sidon spoke: "Link... please, be careful," although he repeated himself, he did only to expressed his concern, which now showed on his face in earnest.  
"I will..." Link reassured him with a kindly expression. Sidon was not entirely sure if as a promise for Link, but he wished that Link would potentially attempt to be careful—and stay out of trouble, despite trouble always following them both.  
They exchanged a warm hug with several back-pats and Link headed down the long bridge to the road leading out of the domain. With Link's figure slowly shrinking, Sidon sighed in dread that also hinted in hope: Mipha, she was with him, and would aid in his most desperate hour—always. The wonderful thought eased him immensely; his beloved sister was watching over his beloved brother. There was nothing he—both of them—could not be victorious in attempting.  
"Sister—" he said to himself quietly in a prayer, "—brother, may the goddesses watch over your paths, may Hylia keep your feet." Link had just rounded the corner of the first bend in the road, vanishing from view. He lifted his closed eyes to the sky, breathed deeply, and sighed. The waterfall beneath the bridge thundered roarously and the water swiftly ran away; Sidon mused that it was not unlike the wont time. 

The End.


End file.
